


Through the Keyhole

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Humor, Naughtiness, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Severus likes to look at his lover Hermione. Short story AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

What do you like?” Hermione asks her lover significantly.

“I like to watch,” Severus says huskily.

* * * * *

Hermione prepares for bed, slowly removing her red robes. The candlelight picks out bronze highlights in her hair.

_He watches through the keyhole, his breathing ragged._

Dressed only in a bra and underwear, she looks at the two nightgowns on the bed. Perhaps the green one? Or maybe the golden.

_Her teasing ways make him ache and harden._

She hums as she carefully removes her bra and puts on the golden nightgown.

“Why not go nude?” she says thoughtfully… and hears a distant ‘thump’ outside the door.

FINIS


End file.
